Reaching an understanding
by Lady Jones
Summary: Azimio wants to date Mercedes and goes to Kurt for permission. The two boys have a talk about their interactions with each other and about their respective best friends. Kurtofsky pre-Merzimio
1. Playing a part

_**Disclaimer: I neither have nor will ever own Glee. I'm just playing in the sandbox.**_

_**Rated for Azimio's pirate imitation.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Song Kurt and Azimio play can be found here: youtube. comwatch?v=m9rn-HQzGf8**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Hummel we need to talk." Kurt looked up from the piano to find Azimio Adams in all his intimidating glory towering over him.<strong>

**"This is a slushie free zone." Kurt replied before returning his attention back to the piano. He concentrated on the black and white keys hoping the bigger boy would get bored and leave.**

**"It's about Jones…. Mercedes." That caught Kurt's attention and his head flew up eyes narrowing.**

**"What about her?"**

**"I wanna ask her out." ****Kurt's eyebrow shot up and his lips pursed.**

**"But you hate her you always slushie her."**

**"I guess Dave and I have that in common. The 'Pull her pigtails' thing. Azimio shrugged leaning against the piano.**

**"Why do you want to date her?" Kurt asked raising his left pointer finger to his mouth and chewing on his nail. A habit he'd gotten from his mother.**

**"Because she's amazing, she's strong and independent and she doesn't take shit from anyone. Do you know she burst into the locker room and threatened castration to anyone who even looked at you funny that week your dad was in the hospital? She caught Gordon from the baseball team with a slushie in your general vicinity and smacked it into his face before punching him in the chest. Knocked the freakin' wind out of him and he was bruised for a week."**

**"I didn't know that. I thought you all were being uncharacteristically nice."**

**"Shit no. We were all terrified she really would rip it off. Girl's a beast, it's sexy as hell." He nudged Kurt over and sat down on the piano bench next to him. "And I see how lonely she is. I don't like seein' her like that."**

**"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Kurt asked looking at the bigger boy. He was wearing a Detroit red wings t-shirt and a black unzipped hoodie over dark blue jeans. He looked smaller, less intimidating... more vulnerable out of his varsity jacket.**

**"I know I've done some messed up shit to you guys, but you forgave Dave, ya know, eventually and you're all best buds with Puckerman and he threw you in dumpsters and he and Finn were on the pee balloon committee, which was sick as hell and me and Dave had no part of."**

**"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Kurt asked interrupting the jock.**

**"Both maybe." Azimio replied before resting his fingers on the piano keys. "I've never liked a girl like I do her before. She would be with me not because she needs me but because she wants to be."**

**He risked a glance at Kurt who was staring at him as if he had never seen him before. His gray-green eye narrowed as he chewed on his nail.**

**"You two have that in common too. You both act like idiots to protect yourselves from the world but you're actually very intelligent." Kurt mused_,_ straightening his black and blue sweater.**

**Azimio shrugged before playing a few notes on the piano. "Is he happy now? Ya know now that he's out and shit. Dating you?"**

**_"_I'd like to think so. I hope he is. He misses his best friend though. He's really hurt because he told him to f off."**

**"I do too. It just pissed me off so damn much that he couldn't trust me enough tell me. That he thought I'd beat the shit out of him for liking you. As if I'm some dumb-ass bigot who doesn't know his ass from his elbow. Dave's been my best friend since the first day of school. He cried at recess because he fell off the swings and you gave him a band-aid and I gave him half of my cookie. I knew he liked you 'cause he wouldn't shut up about you."**

****"**I don't remember that." Kurt said eyebrows furrowing.**

**"It was right before your mom passed away." Azimio replied resting an elbow on the piano keys.**

**"You remember that too?"**

**"Bitch_,_ I remember a lot of shit. I remember you wore her jewelry for eight months, her shirts for six, and wouldn't talk for four until you met Mercedes. I remember that god awful noise you made when Schuester and Pillsbury pulled you out of French."**

**"That was one of the worst days of my life." Kurt breathed down at his hands in his lap.**

**"I'd imagined. I hated you but I wouldn't wish that on Ben Israel and I hate him more than I hated you."**

**"Me neither. Can you play?"**

**Azimio looked up from the piano startled at the abrupt subject change, and his face flushed. 'My ma teaches piano_, _so she made me learn."**

****Kurt **glanced over Azimio's shoulder for a moment before locking gazes with the jock. "Play something."**

**"Bossy."**

**"Please."**

**"What do you wanna hear?" Azimio asked avoiding eye contact.**

**"Do you know 'Danse macabre' by Camille Saint-Saëns? It's my favorite."**

**"Um, yeah. I do actually. My mom loved the animal thing so she made me learn that one too."**

**"The carnival of the animals?" Azimio nodded. "I love the aquarium."**

**"Her favorite's the swan."**

****Kurt giggled and placed his had on Azimio's arm. **"I need to meet your mother Azimio Adams."**

**"She'd like you." Kurt replied glanging down at Kurt's hand.**

**"Shall we?" Kurt asked clearing his throat awkwardly and he removed his hand before motioning to the piano. They both turned and began to play in perfect harmony.**

**"What's your favorite attribute of Mercedes?" Kurt asked halfway through the song, surprised at how talented Azimio was and how good they sounded playing together. **

**"Her mouth. I don't mean in a dirty way or anything, but I love that she doesn't let people dictate what she says. Like with that tot revolution thing, she was the one brave enough to start it, she was brave enough to stand up to Sylvester. That woman is terrifying I thought she was gonna skin me alive after that 'Physical' comment. Dave and I booked it outta there."**

**Kurt laughed and Azimio smirked. "At least you didn't confess to posting it. I was sure that was my last day alive."**

**"You did that?" Azimio asked in awe of the smaller boy.**

**"Mercedes, Finn, a few others, and I did but I confessed. I thought it would help my reputation."**

**"Damn dude you've got balls. You'd have died a legend."**

**"Thank you, you know, despite dressing like this I am a guy."**

**"Totally not what I meant."**

**"Sorry it just really irritates me sometimes. They treat me like I'm subhuman just because I'm different. Like I'm not a man because I prefer dancing and singing and looking fashionable to getting tackled and rolling around in the mud."**

**"I hear you call yourself an honorary girl."**

**"I get along better with them but I do in fact have boy parts."**

**"Well my boy likes that you've got those boy parts so there's that." Azimio chuckled.**

**"True." He laughed. "You're very good at this. Mercedes likes men with musical abilities."**

**"I can't sing for shit." Azimio admited lowering his gaze.**

**"You should let us be the judge of that. Mike can't sing either and he's in glee. We don't care as long as you're not an asshole."**

**"So can I ask her out? Or do I have to join glee first?" Azimio asked sitting back and letting his fingers fall from the piano keys.**

**"If you talk to Dave_,_ then you can." Kurt replied turning to lock gazes with the jock.**

**"Will you put in a good word for me?"**

**"Same thing he really does miss you, and I swear to Gaga if he asks me to play Call of duty with him one more time I'm gonna hold him down and-"**

**"Dude!" Azimio cried eyes widening.**

**"Give him a manicure_._ Gaga we're not all Puckermans. Why must boys be so crass and don't call me dude." Kurt finished rolling his eyes. **

**"Babe what's goin' on?"**

**Kurt and Azimio turned around to find Mercedes and Dave standing in the wings of the stage.**

**"Hi baby, boo. Az and I were just playing the piano." Kurt grinned motioning to the instrument.**

**"Az?" Dave asked eyebrow furrowing in confusion and Mercedes smirked.**

**"Yeah we got to talking. He seems like a pretty cool guy. Mercy doll I have a fashion emergency can you help me?"**

**"Anything you need honey bee." Mercedes replied crossing her arms over her black, neon paint splattered off one shoulder shirt. Kurt patted Azimio on the arm before grabbing his bag, standing up and crossing the stage. He tilted his face up to Dave who leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's.**

**"Play nice baobei he just wants to talk." He breathed against his mouth before nipping playfully at his bottom lip. "If it doesn't work out I'll make it up to you I promise."**

**Dave groaned resting his forehead against Kurt's. "You know bribery is cheating right?"**

**"I prefer calling it using what I have to obtain what I want in life. Strategic planning." Kurt replied before turning to Mercedes. He took her hand and threw a 'good luck' over his shoulder before leading his friend to the stage doors.**

**"So what do you think?' He asked her as they opened the doors and stepped into the hallway.**

**"Boy's got excellent taste and he can play piano like no one's business. He sounds like he's not a complete and total ass and he can hold an intelligent conversation" She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder blade. "Maybe we can double date."**

**Kurt giggled and pressed a kiss against her temple. "I love you Mercy."**

******"I love you too Kurtie."******

* * *

><p>AN: Well there it is. Reviews would be greatly appreciated as this is my first time posting. Constructive critisism welcome please no flames.


	2. Clearing the air

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay my phone was turned off recently and that's where I do my writing. Unfortunately trying to use the computer at my house is like a group of post apocalyptic survivors fighting over the last roll of toilet paper. (Monster internet cookies for anyone who can place the extremely vague apocalypse quote. If no one can I'll post the actual quote in the next chapter because it is golden. (That's a hint as well.))**

**So much thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my beta ThePen23. Mei mei you are uber shiny and I wouldn't have had the courage to post this without you. **

**Kurt's nickname for Dave in the last chapter, Baobei, is Chinese for baby. It is head cannon for me that the boys are total Whedon fans. **

**And finally Glee is neither mine nor will it ever be. If i was I'd have met Chris Colfer, Amber Riley, Max Adler, James Earl III and the rest of the cast by now and most likely have embarassed myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey." Dave mumbled shifting awkwardly in front of his… former… still… best friend. He pulled his dark red hoodie tighter around himself and brushed his palms on his light blue jeans. <strong>

**"Dude." Azimio replied chuckling at Dave's uncomfortable movements. He had to admit, Kurt seemed to be opening up his emotionally stunted friend. "Baobei?**

**"Kurt LOVES Firefly he's memorized the chinese from it. So what's up ?" Dave asked after several silent uneasy moments. Things had never been like this. They had always been so comfortable around each other. Dave knew everything about Azimio and vice-versa. He knew Az was terrified of clown's and had cried for an hour when his older brother Malakai had shown him the articles for Gacy when they were 12. He knew that Dave had panic attacks when he was more than seven feet off the ground and that sitting near windows on the fourth floor and above made him queasy. **

**"The sky, the number of gay dudes at this school, my fantasy football stats." Azimio replied smirking and Dave snorted earning a laugh from the darker boy. **

**"I'm still kicking your ass in that by the way."**

**"Not for long asshat Detroit's playing tomorrow, San Fran's goin' DOWN." **

**"Big talk for a guy that's lost two years in a row." Dave shot back before remembering the fight they had had only a handful of days ago. "This sucks."**

**"Yeah…. You're an ass." **

**"Me? What the hell?" Dave cried, eyes widening in surprise taking several steps towards the piano where the other teen still relaxed.**

**"We're supposed to be friends and you keep this monster secret from me." Azimio growled standing up. **

**"Because I didn't know how you'd react! I picked on Kurt because I couldn't handle how I felt about him but you never had a reason." **

**"Yes I did he was a snobby little bitch who acted like we didn't deserve to lick the dog crap off his boots, and you've met my aunt. She's my favorite freakin' relative!" Azimio cried. **

**"Lesbians are a completely different concept. People see two girls and two guys walking down the street holding hands here who are they gonna have a bigger problem with? You know Santana gets less shit than I do since we broke up." **

**"You know that ain't true dude. My aunt gets shit sometimes too and I'm not those people, we're brothers from another mother, I got you're back whether we're playin' for the same team or not. Also everyone knew Santana had a jones for Brittany. They've been goin' at it like rabbits since middle school. No one could figure out why she was dating YOU." **

**"You've got a point. I've messed up so bad dude. I expected the worst so I pushed everyone away. You, my parents, my brother and sister."**

**"Well as long as you get that you drama queened out." Azimio laughed at Dave's dirty look before the other boy reached out and punched him in the arm.**  
><strong>"My ma misses you. She flipped when she found out you were dating Kurt. SHE remembers him. She called him" He raised his voice to try and match the pitch his mother used. "'That sweet little boy in the overalls and a bow-tie that was so polite when I got my car fixed at the Hummel garage when you were ten.' Apparently he gives her fashion advice when they take the car in. I think that's why she won't let my dad take the car in to get it fixed. She actually got upset that I wasn't gay and that he'd never be part of the family. I had to remind her that you were a part of the family."<strong>  
><strong>Dave laughed and stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets.<strong>  
><strong>"I miss your mom too dude. Now if I could just get rid of that annoying as hell son of her I'd be set."<strong>

**"Bitch please you know you'd miss my fine ass." Dave snorted beore they both laughed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed out a quick message before shoving it in the front left pocket of his jeans.**  
><strong>"The glee guys and some of the guys from the team are playing football in half an hour. You wanna join?"<strong>

**"Hells yeah!" Azimio cried grabbing his backpack. He smacked Dave's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at his wince.**  
><strong>"What's up dude?"<strong>  
><strong>"Freakin' Marshall. He called Kurt a whore so I said called him a jealous gutter slut and he punched me, so I punched him back."<strong>

**"You need me to help you beat his ass later?" Azimio asked. **

**"No it's all good coach benched him for the next game and he's gotta do double drills." Dave replied.**

**"And you didn't get in trouble?" Azimio asked pushing the auditorium doors open and almost smacking Jacob Ben Israel in the face. Azimio scowled at the annoying loud mouthed teen. The redhead's eyes widened at the sight of the both of them towering over him before he turned and fled down the deserted hallway. **

**"I did but she's only making me do extra drills all next week because he threw the first punch and I think she heard what he said about Kurt."**  
><strong>"That kid's got both coaches wrapped around his finger. I saw Sylvester smile at him the other day." Azimio said shuddering at the near terrifying memory. <strong>

**"Yeah, she said make Guantanamo bay look like Disney world if I hurt her porcelain."**  
><strong>"Dude she could probably pull that shit off too." Azimio countered eyes widening.<strong>  
><strong>"I have no doubt. Did you bring your car?"<strong>  
><strong>"Yeah just got it back from the garage my ma actually shrieked she was so happy to take the car in. She offered to buy me lunch."<strong>

**"You should tell her now that I'm dating him she doesn't have to break the car to see Kurt. Just make him help you with your English class and then you can help him with his chemistry homework. The boys a genius at languages and the arts but he's terrible at science and has a problem with math harder than basic algebra."**

**"So you have that covered. You bring your car?" Azimio asked as they reached his bright orange truck. Dave glanced around the parking lot before shaking his head. **

**"I got a ride with Kurt today. He's all eco friendly carpooler but it looks like he left already left so you think I can bum a ride?"**

**"Pfft, hells no I don't want your white ass in my truck." Azimio laughed before unlocking his door and climbing into the car. He sat there for a few moments before laughing and leaning over to unlock the passenger side door.**  
><strong>"So what were you and Kurt talking about?" Dave asked as he climbed into the car and buckled his seat belt.<strong>

**"I asked Kurt if it'd be cool if I asked Mercedes out." Azimio replied starting the truck and throwing it in reverse. **

**"Finally! Awesome man but you should know that if you date Mercedes you're sharing her with Kurt." **

**"What do you mean?" Azimio asked as he guided his truck along Lima's streets. "She's not exactly his type with the whole female thing. Oh god are you guys like kinky threesomeing it 'cause I love you man but I don't wanna see you naked and turned on or screwin' Hummel. There are just some lines I won't cross." **

**"Not like that perv I don't wanna see that with you either. Kurt and Mercedes are close. Like ridiculously close. They make us look like strangers. I guess they didn't hang out a lot when he was at Dalton because of all his homework and they missed each other like crazy so there making up for lost time or something. I get Kurt on Friday's and she gets him Saturday night and Sunday morning. It's one of the conditions I had to agree to so I could date him." Dave replied. "It's most likely what you'll have to do too." **

**"I'd be down with that. Gives us time for Call of duty without being bitched at about them being ignored. Dude did you really try to get Hummel to play?"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have the third chapter almost done and am trying to come up with a forth. Hopefully I'll have this out by at the latest next Friday though I'm hoping sooner.**


	3. Game on

_**Hello lovelies, **_

_**Unfortunately this is not a new chapter. I was looking over the chapters and was shocked, appaled and embarassed to see the state of this chapter. Somehow my paragraphs had been squished together and several punctuations had mysteriously gone missing. **_

_**For everyone who saw the mess of a last posting I apologize. I was unaware the mistake had been made but it is now fixed. There have been a few samll changes made but nothing too dramatic. **_

_**Review are love and greatly appreciated, I am unfortunately in a terrible funk with this and perhaps seeing that people are reading this would help break that funk.** _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys! Cutting it extremely close but here's chapter 3 as promised. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! Major props to jennybliss on livejournal for getting the super vaque quote. You are all kinds of brilliant. (For anyone who cares it was based on one from Supernatural. Here's the origional quote:**

**Chuck: So you're really from '09?**  
><strong>Dean 09: Yeah, afraid so.<strong>  
><strong>Chuck: Some free advice, when you get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it it is.<strong>  
><strong>Dean: Thanks, Chuck.<strong>  
><strong>Chuck: Oh, you'll thank me all right. Mark my words.)<strong>

**I have a vague idea for the last chapter but with Gay Pride this weekend I can't say when it will be up. Thank you to everyone who reads I never got it but reviews ARE like crack. Even a "good job" or constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Onto the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt giggled and swung his swing towards Mercedes kissing her on the cheek. Together they turned and watched as the glee boys, the jocks, and Lauren argued in the middle of the park about which of them were going to be team captains. A thick silver leash was wrapped around Kurt's wrist while a chocolate lab puppy ran around the park. In between they and the jocks sat the glee girls, a handful of the other boy's girlfriends and Artie.<strong>

**"Finn broke the family room television yesterday." Kurt shook his head and smiled fondly as he watched Finn trip over Lucas Roberts who was sitting on the ground stretching in preparation of the game.**

**"How exactly did that happen?" Mercedes asked twisting in her swing to look at Kurt.**

**"He was playing Just Dance on the Wii and he did this really awkward move where he unnecessarily kicked his leg up and put his shoe through the screen. Our mom almost popped a blood vessel. Apparently this isn't the first time it's happened."**

**"Damn." Mercedes replied in amazement.**

**"Yeah. She told him he gets to clean up after Elphie if she has any accidents and told me that she'd ground me if I did it for him."**

**"She sounds pissed."**

**"She was. He's just lucky that she was potty trained when he bought her for me."**

**"She is so freaking cute. I'm insanely jealous, I'm gonna make my dad get me one. Hey look they picked captains." Sam and Lauren were standing apart from the group a few feet from each other scanning the crowd of teenagers.**

**"Which team do you think will win?" Mercedes asked as she gently started to sway back and forth.**

**"Whichever one has my David on it." Kurt replied. Mercedes scoffed and reached over pushing Kurt's swing away from hers. Elphie started barking and ran towards the gate leading into the park.**

**"Speak of the devil." Kurt looked up and a grin broke out across his face before he waved.**

**"Boy you've got it bad. You two have only been dating for what three weeks?" Mercedes asked without a hint of malice in her voice. She loved her boy and after all the crap he had been through he deserved some happiness, even if it was with the boy who had put him through a lot of it the year before, to be with someone who treated him like the universe revolved around him. She had watched the jock, had seen the change that had come over him and knew why he had done what he had.**

**That hadn't stopped her from threatening amateur gender reassignment surgery if he ever laid a harsh finger on her boy. She may have missed his pain last year but she would never let it happen again.**

**"He's sweet. He's changed so much and I REALLY like the person he has become. Also have you seen that boys arms? Dear sweet Gaga and he sticks the tip of his tongue out just a little when we talk." He pretended to swoon and grabbed the chains of the swing before he fell. Mercedes laughed at her friend s flair for the dramatics. She shook her head and turned her attention to Dave as her bestfriend's eyes glazed over.**

**He was holding Elphie who was trying to lick his face. He started laughing and struggled to keep a hold of her as he scratched behind her ear and she started kicking her back leg. Azimio was trailing behind him and she waved when their gazes met. He grinned and waved back.**

**"Hey fancy." Dave said setting the dog down and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Elphie barked happily up at them trying to climb into Kurt lap. Kurt pulled back and giggled pulling the dog into his lap. "Hey 'Cedes miss me?"**

**"My whole world damn near fell apart." Mercedes deadpanned before grinning.**

**"Hey stop trying to eat my brother's face and get over here so we can play!" Finn yelled and Dave smirked before attacking Kurt mouth. Several of the boys started catcalling while Puck hollered for Kurt to 'Get some' and Finn yelled "Dude that's my brother!" before Dave gave Kurt a cheeky grin and ran with Azimio over to the jocks.**

**"So how are Finn and your parents taking you two dating? Have they calmed down yet?" Mercedes asked as they watched Sam and Lauren point at the boys.**

**"Finn's uncomfortable, he's taking being an older brother very seriously, but he's generally okay with it, 'cause they were friends before we started going out and Carole's coming around, she's all for redemption, but my dad flipped his lid. He wanted me to take a drug test and wanted to know if David was blackmailing me or threatening physical violence. We have to stay in the living room whenever he comes over and my dad hovers like David will have his wicked way with me if we're left alone in the living room for more than ten minutes."**

**"Ouch." **

**"Yeah but I understand him. He hasn't been around David like I have. Finn wants him to go camping with them next weekend. I think I'd be single if he did. I can just see it now, 'We're really sorry Kurt. We don't know what happened, he just disappeared.'"**

**"You've just got to give it time. He'll come around. Oh this should be entertaining."**

**The teams had been chosen and the group separated crossing to either side of the field. Lauren had Dave, Mike, Puck, Joshua Braxton, Ryan James, Anthony Rashad, and Connor Ambrose while Sam had claimed Finn, Azimio, Lucas Roberts, Andrew Blake, Spencer Gibson, Ian Panabaker, and Victor Mulligan.**

**"We should sit on the grass I want my head out of the level the balls gonna be in." Kurt said standing up before straightening his sweater. "We ll make Rachel share her blanket."**

**Mercedes jumped off the swing and followed Kurt over to where Rachel was sitting on a brown and green blanket. Kurt sat down on her left between her and Santana and Brittany while Mercedes settled on her left next to Tina and Allie, Sam s new girlfriend. She had dark red hair, extremely fair skin, bright green eyes and was slightly overweight. Lauren had introduced her to him as a fellow A.V. member. They were frequently seen together conversing in Na'vi in the hallways between class.**

**Sam and Mercedes had only dated for three weeks and only two in the open before agreeing that it was a little weird and came to the conclusion that they were better as friends. She had been all for Sam dating Allie and smacked him upside the back of the head when he'd admitted to feeling guilty for wanting to ask Allie out a week after they broke up.**

**Mercedes had finally gone out with Anthony but they had been too different and wanted completely different things in life. The second boy she had dated had been an asshole and a monster homophobe. He had actually told Mercedes to her face, casually as though asking her to pass the salt, that Kurt was an abomination and that he would burn in hell for his sick, evil, twisted ways.**

**Mercedes had ripped him a new one before throwing her strawberry milkshake in his face.**

**Santana had found out and had hunted him down in the hallways, punching him in his manly bits before he could even open his mouth. Someone had tipped Jacob Ben Israel off and he had filmed and posted said punching on the internet.**

**Kurt put two fingers in his mouth and whistled and Elphie bounced over to him tackling the soprano. Kurt giggled as Elphie licked his face and the girls cooed at the adorableness of it all. After Elphie finally calmed down he clipped the puppy's leash to her collar and pulled her into his lap. He, Artie, and the girls then turned back to watch the boys and Lauren play the game.**

**Although Artie was the only one enraptured by the sport the rest were able to follow along from their short stints on the team. The game was intense, neither team wanted to lose to the other and treated it as though they were playing for scouts.**

**After half an hour of game play Kurt Heard childish music quickly becoming louder and the boys stopped in the middle of a play. Finn yelled "Ice cream!" and the girls watched in amazement as thirteen teenage boy ran towards the street and an ice cream truck leaving Dave, Lauren and Azimio with the ball.**

**"Yo Karofsky get the wallets!" Puck yelled over his shoulder.**

**Dave laughed and shook his head, jogging over to the girls. He grabbed a dozen wallets from a pile of wallets, keys, and other miscellaneous items before looking down at his boyfriend. "Do you want me to get you one too babe?"**

**"Would you get me a chocolate eclair please?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Do you want one Mercedes?" Azimio asked appearing behind his friend.**

**"Sure. Same as Kurt please." Mercedes replied smiling and a grin broke over his face.**

**"What about you ladies, Artie?" Dave asked taking orders before joining Lauren and the boys.**

**"That was..." Kurt started nose scrunched, head tilted to the side as he searched for the proper word to describe what had just happened.**

**"Odd, unusual, hilarious?" Mercedes supplied.**

**"Hilarious yes. I've never seen anything like that happen before." Kurt laughed, watching as the boys argued over the frozen treats.**

**"Me neither. Artie who's winning?"**

**"Sam's team is a touchdown ahead. Lauren's would have tied it up if the game hadn't been abandoned." Artie replied twisting around in his chair.**

**"We'll just consider this half time." Rachel added before her face lit up. "I should sing something!"**

**"No!" Everyone cried.**

**"You should save you voice. This is just a stupid game." Tina said patting Rachel's knee. "Hey look here's our ice cream. Thank you Mike."**

**Mike sat down next to Tina handing her a snow cone. The other boys and Lauren soon followed settling on the grass next to their girlfriends while Dave handed out the girl's orders. He sat down after everyone had their frozen treats and handed Kurt his ice cream. The smaller boy thanked him and kissed his cheek before curling into his side. Azimio sat down on Mercedes other side blushing lightly when she beamed at him and brushed their fingertips together when she took her ice cream.**

**"My dad wants you to come over for dinner on Saturday." Kurt told Dave attracting several peoples attention. "He's realized we're not breaking up anytime soon and want to talk to you."**

**"He just wants to make sure your not getting in his little boys pants." Finn snorted before choking on his ice cream. Puck reached out and pounded on his back.**

**"Puck!" Kurt cried blushing.**

**"What! That's how all father's are with their daughters. I'd kill a man if he wanted to sleep with Beth."**

**"I am not a girl!" Kurt cried reaching over and slugging the Jewish boy in the shoulder.**

**"Oh my god dude where did you learn to hit?" Puck cried dropping him ice cream and clutching his arm.**

**"My dad, Finn and David. They all gave me pointers."**

**"Damn you use that thing against someone they'll never touch you again! I think it's dead."**

**"Maybe you won't call me a girl again." Kurt huffed angrily.**

**"Deal just keep that beast to yourself." Dave laughed and pulled Kurt backwards and into his lap.**

**"That's actually kinda sexy. Making the mighty Puckerman cry."**

**"Blow me bitch. I'm not crying." Puck snapped rubbing his shoulder.**

**"My mistake, tearing up." Puck flipped them off and the group laughed. Kurt stuck his tongue out at Puck before glancing over Dave's shoulder.**

**Mercedes and Azimio were sitting close together talking softly. Azimio's grin was threatening to overtake his features and Mercedes was practically glowing at the attention. He had to admit they looked good together and Mercedes deserved to be happy. Azimio was pulling out his phone when Kurt turned back to the others to give them some privacy.**

**After frozen treats were finished the boys went back to their game and Kurt, now wearing Dave's hoodie, slid across the grass to his best friend.**

**"So?" He asked spreading out and resting his head on her knee.**

**"So what?" Mercedes countered carding her fingers through Kurt's light brown hair.**

**"Did he ask you out?" Kurt asked petting Elphie who was sleeping pressed against his side.**

**"Let's just say your not the only one who has plans this for Friday." Mercedes replied nonchalantly and Kurt let out a happy little squeal and wiggled excitedly, jostling Elphie who yipped softly.**

**"Mercedes that's great. But I will kill him if he isn't the perfect gentleman."**

**"Who are you killing?" Brittany asked twisting around in Santana's lap.**

**"Azimio if he doesn't treat 'Cedes right on their date."**

**"You're going on a date with Azimio?" Rachel asked shocked.**

**"Friday." Mercedes replied.**

**"I like him he always gives me his cookies at lunch." Brittany said snuggling into Santana.**

**"That's where you get those?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded.**

**"But he's slushied you. A lot." Tina interjected.**

**"He apologized and if Dave can redeem himself why can't Azimio?"**

**"She has a point." Allie agreed.**

**"Also he's gonna have to work for it if he wants all a this. Just because he apologized doesn't mean it never happened. Just means maybe he isn't as big an asss as we thought."**

**"Heads up!" Someone yelled and the girls shrieked as the ball bounced off the ground in between them.**

**"Sorry!" Spencer Gibson yelled running over to collect the ball. "My bad. You guys okay?"**

**The group chorused 'yes' and Spencer shot Artie an embarrassed look, his face bright red, before running back to the group.**

**"What was that?" Kurt asked sitting up and staring at Artie.**

**"Umm it"s not really my place to say."**

**"Like we'd tell anyo- he likes you." Artie blushed and the girls gasped.**

**"He asked me out last weekend. I felt bad for telling him I was straight but I said it'd be cool to be friends."**

**"That's very sweet of you Artie. Maybe we can get him to join PFLAG." Rachel suggested.**

**"Maybe just.. let me do it. I don't want him to feel like people are talking about him." Artie replied.**

**Kurt smiled and settled back into Mercedes lap pulling Elphie onto his stomach. He listened to the inane chatter of his friends and grinned when Mercedes glanced down at him.**

**Now he just had a double date to plan if things went well.**


End file.
